blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
School of Syntiximancy (5e Wizard Archetype)
Syntiximancy "Can you cast a necrotic fireball, No, oh... I'm in the wrong class... excuse me..." - Saint Locken Dark, the Fusion Wizard. Syntiximancy is the magic of fusion taking one element and fusion it with another or even taking the same and making it better. A very powerful class for any caster but dangerous for those who are not careful or even clumsy. Your magic dictates what you cast whether it's a necroball or even a frostball. Each dealing with different types of damage and require different reagents for the cast. Reagent Savant Beginning when you select this school at 2nd level the gold of reagents you need for any spell is halved in cost. In addition, any spell you copy into your book that has a damage type is also half the cost for you to put into your spellbook. Fusion Spells Also at 2nd level, you can now cast spells that were meant for one thing and make them do another. These spells all require a special extra reagent to accomplish and if you have an arcane focus you will still require the reagent to cast the Fusion spell. The extra reagent and the effects they give are below. These Reagents stack with each other so long as their effects don't do the same thing or conflict with themselves. Reagents that are already in a spell's casting cannot be used for their extra ability. Any spells used from the other classes must be copied into your spell first at the same full price and are unaffected by Reagent Savant. These spells must be prepared. Cantrips do not cost to cast. Fusion Cantrips Starting at 6th level, you can fuse two cantrips together to form a stronger spell. How it works, The first chosen is the spell being cast, the second one is the damage type effect. (E.g eldritch blast as the first spell so 2 blasts of 1d10 force, now the second spell is Firebolt that does 2d10 fire. Two blasts of eldritch blast become two firebolts that deal 2d10 Fire damage and 1d10 force. Let's call this spell Mini Meteor) This can only be used up to the number of your Intelligence modifier. (This ability is also Dm's Discretion and you should work with your dm to make the spells) In addition, you can now use your reagents for your cantrips as well. If you do, they gain your Intelligence modifier in damage, and you cannot use that same cantrip for 1d4 rounds. Transfusion Overload Starting at 10th level, you can now use the other class altering gems without the need of a long rest. As well as you can now use your bonus action to increase the spell level of your next spell by 1 to a max of 9th level. This does not work with the Diamond Reagent. You can use this only twice per day per long rest. In addition, whenever you hold your action with a spell it does not cost you a spell slot if the action is not met. Dual Fusion Starting at 14th level you can now cast 2 spells that equal either 4th, 6th, or 8th. For one action in addition to the Additional Reagents added to them. This can only be used once per long rest. In addition, the number of spells prepared is doubled. Category:Archetypes